Birthday Sex
by MsMorg
Summary: Esme gets some lovin' on her birthday... Carlisle POV


**kikiwhore presents****Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: Birthday Sex**

**Author: Belladelaluna**

**Pairing: Esme/Carlisle**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Disclaimer: Oh dear lord, I don't own these characters, if I did I would probably be sent to jail.**

I watched as she left her office building, heading to her car. I followed behind her at a safe distance, pouncing the moment she reached her car. My lips were on hers before she had a chance to shriek in surprise, but she immediately started flailing around, trying to beat me off, but I persevered, stroking her cheek and coaxing her to open her eyes, all the while kissing her with a fiery passion. As her eyes opened slowly a light went off in her head and she immediately stopped fighting me off, opting instead to grab me by my hair and pull my face tighter to her own.

"Carlisle," she muttered as we broke apart for a moment, "I've missed you all day. I was imagining you and I on my desk for the greater part of the afternoon." She said, impossibly further hardening my member. I was positive that we were going to have to do it in her car before we even went out to dinner like I had planned, well not out per se, but in. I had slaved away in the kitchen, preparing to the best of my ability, the perfect birthday dinner. Today was her birthday, and we couldn't spend it together because she had to go into work on a Saturday. I frowned at the concept before I kissed her lightly on the lips again.

"I have something planned for you," I said as I hugged her to my chest. "But first, would you care for a quickie?" I asked, hoping she would say yes, because after her last comment I was beyond hard. She pulled back for a moment, but simply unlocked her car and opened the back door, sliding in and laying down on her back. 'God I love this woman!' I thought. I quickly crawled in on top of her, pulling the door shut behind me.

I made quick work of my own pants, pulling them to my knees, and then slowly inched up her skirt, thanking God that she hadn't worn nylons today. I next pulled off her panties, the ones I had given her this morning, after some hot birthday morning shower sex. As well as some 'please don't go to work' sex after her boss called. I smiled to myself as I ran a finger over her wet slit, then stuck it in my mouth, tasting her pleasure. I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips lightly as I slowly pushed into her. As I attempted to pull back from our kiss, to give her a moment, she grabbed my hair again and held my face to hers tightly. I smiled and opened my mouth to grant her access to it, then began pushing into her ever so softly and slowly. It was driving me insane, as I'm sure it was for her as well. She wrapped her legs around my waist then, pulling me in and holding me there. I took that as a hint and started pounding into her harder after she let go. We continued for a few moments before there was a knock on the window, I thanked God once again for opting for the tinted windows.

"Esme, you alright? Didn't you leave like twenty minutes ago?" Someone called from outside the car.

Our lips broke apart for shortly as she called, "I'm fine, just looking for something back here, go on ahead!"

"Alright, see ya Monday. Oh, and Happy Birthday!" The person called back before they walked away.

"Thanks…" She whispered before I shoved into Esme to get her attention back, just as she reached back to my hair. I reclaimed her lips with my own and pounded into her with all my might as she moaned into my mouth. Short minutes later we climaxed together and I collapsed onto her chest, resting.

"Carlisle…" She said, rubbing my back. "I'm getting cold… lets go home?" I smiled and pushed myself up off of her and pulled my pants back up.

"You aren't getting these back!" I said as I indicated to the panties in my pocket. "You can stay back here…" I whispered, kissing her lips lightly again as I grabbed her keys from her hand.

**I might just make this one my new project! I thought it was a one-shot… But I kinda like it. ;)**

**~Msmorg**


End file.
